Twist In Her Fate
by Cyfeb 2013
Summary: THE SUMMARY IS INSIDE! HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT! SesshyxKag Pairing
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer : ****I do not Own Inu Yasha I just write fanfics. Inu Yasha is own by none other than Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Reminders, this is not a Chapter. This is an Introduction and Knowing the Characters….**

**Btw I got the Stories Idea from the new Series Sofia the first: Once upon a Princess**

**But only the Step sister and Princess Stuff. The Other Stuff are my Ideas.**

* * *

Introduction/Summary:

Kagome is the Step sister of Kikyou and Souta. Her Mother is the second Wife of the Lord Of the East. Kikyou hated Kagome since she thought that because of Kagome's Mother, Lord Yoshiro Forgot about Her Mother. Because of Kikyou's Hatred, She made Kagome's Life Misreable. When Kikyou "Accidentally" spilled Hot tea on Kagome's Dress, Kagome broke down into tears and retired to her room. At that night someone broke into the Castle. Kagome, who saw the Burglar asked Him to take her with him. The burglar, who was surprised that Kagome was not afraid of him, took Kagome and fled into the night. The burglar left Kagome by a village (Exterminator Village) and knocked Kagome unconscious leaving her all by herself.

Cast/Characters:

East:

Lord Yoshiro: Kagome's Father, Lord of the East

Lady Akiko: Kikyou and Souta's Mother, Deceased Lady of the East, Lord Yoshiro's First wife

LadyAkira: Kagome's mother, Lord Yoshiro's Second Wife, New Lady of the East

Kikyou: (Eldest) Princess of the East, Daughter of Lady Akiko and Lord Yoshiro, Kagome's Step Sister

Souta: (Middle) Prince of the East, Kikyou's Brother, Son of Lady Akiko And Lord Yoshiro, Kagome's Step Brother

Kagome: (Youngest) Princess Of the East, Daughter of Lady Akira and Lord Yoshiro, Kikyou and Souta's Step Sister

West:

Lord InuTaisho: Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru's Father, Inu Yasha's Father

Lady Kumiko: Ex-Lady of the West, Inutaisho's Ex-Wife, Sesshoumaru's Mother

Izayoi: New Lady of the West, InuTaisho's Mate, InuYasha's Mother

Sesshoumaru: Prince of the West, Son of Lady Kumiko and Lord InuTaisho, Inuyasha's Step Brother

InuYasha: Prince of the West, Son of Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru's Step Brother

Rin: Princess of the West, Adopted Daughter of Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru's Beloved Sister, InuYasha's Annoying Sister

South:

Lord Takeshi: Lord of the South, Kouga's Father

Lady Takura: Lady of the South, Lord Takeshi's Mate, Kouga's Mother

Kouga: Prince of The South, Son of Lady Takura and Lord Takeshi

North:

Lord Ryuunosuke: Lord of the North, Shippou's Father

Lady Mizuki: Lady Of the North, Lord Ryuunosuke's Mate, Shippou's Mother

Shippou: Prince of the North, Son of Lady Mizuki and Lord Ryuunosuke

Demon Exterminator Village:

Haku: Sango's Father, Leader of the Demon Exterminating Clan, Kohaku's Father, Sakura's Husband

Sakura: Haku's Wife, Sango's Mother, Kohaku's Mother

Sango: Daughter of Haku and Sakura, Kohaku's Siste,r Kagome's Best Friend

Kohaku: Son of Haku and Sakura, Sango's Brother

Kilala/Kirara: Previous Pet of Midoriko and Haku, Sango's Pet

Midoriko: Miko of the Village, Creator of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome's Miko Teacher, Previous owner of Kilala

Miroku: Sango's Crush and Bestfriend, Lecherous Monk, Kagome's Brother Figure and Best friend

Mushin: Miroku's Care Taker, Lecherous Monk

* * *

**That's it for now, I already have the story in my head but I still have to think of the prologue! **

**So….Tata For now!**

**Cyfeb 2013**


	2. Prologue

A/N: Hey! I am back with the Prologue of Twist In Her Life! hope you like it!

*silence*

Kagome: Ummm... Cyfeb? You forgot the disclaimer...

Cyfeb 2013: No I didn't, I just don't wanna say it...

Kagome: But you have to, or they will sue you...

Cyfeb 2013: (pouting) fine, fine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha I just write fanfics. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

'thoughts'

"Talking"

_"Flashback"_

* * *

Prologue

A man about the age of 30 was pacing back and forth in front of a large door made out of Oak. He was looking worried.

'Akira please be okay koi' he thought at the verge of crying.

The doors opened and revealed a woman in her early 20's. She looked at the man with calm eyes "She is alright" the man visibly relaxed "Although she needs a lot of rest. If I am not mistaken, she will be feeling better in two weeks and Yoshiro-sama?" she paused to look back at the man "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl"

The man now known as Yoshiro rushed into the room, feeling overjoyed and excited. There lying on the bed was a beautiful woman that was holding a bundle in her arms. The woman looked up at Yoshiro and smiled "Look at her Yoshiro she's so beautiful" Yoshiro smiled and went up to her and looked at the bundle in her arms. For the first time in his entire life he was stunned. There, in the woman's arms slept the most beautiful baby girl he ever seen in his entire life. With hair that is black as charcoal, Lips that are luscious and red as the red roses, skin that is white as snow and most of all he saw the most stunning eyes that were blue as the crystal sea itself.

Tears sprung in the eyes of Yoshiro. He looked up to the woman

"Is this really our daughter, Akira? She is so beautiful!"

The woman who was now known as Akira was smiling with glee.

"Yes my Love, this our daughter" she replied to Yoshiro

"What shall we name her?" asked Yoshiro

"Kagome, we shall name her Kagome"

"Kagome, what a beautiful name. Welcome, Kagome."

The baby who was now named Kagome wailed to the world announcing that she was hungry. The couple laughed lightly at Kagome.

"I should be going now..." said Yoshiro to Akira.

Akira looked up to Yoshiro with questioning eyes "And why is that Yoshiro?"

"I will be finding a vacant room so I can turn it into a nursery for Kagome" Yoshiro replied

"Why are you finding a vacant room? We could use Kikyou's old nursery room instead." Akira said disagreeing with Yoshiro

"I know my Love but what if Kikyou would get angry? You do know that Kikyou cherished that place deeply and besides, Kikyou's old nursery room is painted in dull colors I want Kagome to have the best nursery room that a baby could have" Yoshiro replied to Akira with determination.

Akira smiled at Yoshiro "Alright, but be sure to visit Kagome and me"

Yoshiro nodded to Akira and kissed her temple then he went out of the room.

As he was walking down the hallway, he saw a little girl and a little boy that was about the age of 6 walking down the hallway. He rushed towards the pair with a big sweet smile on his face. The two of them looked up to Yoshiro as he was near, the girl's eyes hardened while the boy's face lit up

"Father!" yelled the little boy

"Souta! Kikyou! I am glad to see you! Your stepmother already gave birth, would you like to see your baby sister? Her name is Kagome"

The boy who was now known as Souta was about to reply but was stopped by her sister

"Correction father, she is our STEP sister and no we would not like to see her, she might be contaminated and we would be infected" replied the girl who was now known as Kikyou with a cold voice to her Father

Yoshiro's eyes hard at the comment and he growled like a beast.

"**Kikyou! Give respect to your sister or I will punish you!**"

Kikyou did not reply to Yoshiro and Yoshiro's anger raised

"If that is your attitude young lady, I forbid you to come out from your room for a week!" Yoshiro replied to Kikyou enraged.

Kikyou trembled in fear and in hatred at her Father

"It's not fair! You love her more than me!" she screamed back at Yoshiro

"**Don't you dare say it is unfair! You know I love you both equally but you are being a spoiled princess! You should have think before saying bad words at Kagome! She did nothing to you! Because you've made me angrier I forbid you to come out for a month!**" Yoshiro roared enraged at Kikyou for dis respecting him and Kagome.

Kikyou trembled with tears flowing down her cheeks. She ran away from her Father and Brother and went up to her room.

Yoshiro sighed and turned back to his Son who was bowing his head in fear.

"How about you Souta?Do you feel the same way as your sister?" Yoshiro asked Souta with a steel voice

Souta shook his head and replied "No Father, I would like to see Kagome. I wanted to tell you but Kikyou beat me to it and made you angry by her insult. I have no hatred towards Kagome or my step mother"

Yoshiro visibly relaxed at Souta's reply. He looked at souta with a big smile "I am glad you are much more mature than your twin sister, Souta and for that I am going to spend a week with you and I would like to ask you a favor"

"What would you want me to do Father?" Souta asked Yoshiro with questioning eyes.

"I would like you to help me create a nursery for Kagome in a vacant room" Yoshiro replied to Souta

"But we can use sister Kikyou's Old nursery" Souta replied to his Father, confused.

"I know but what if Kikyou hate Kagome more? We can't let that happen" Yoshiro replied to Souta who was now nodding in understanding

"I understand now Father. Since Kikyou cherished that room and if Kagome would use her nursery her hatred for her would multiply and maybe she would try to get rid of her" replied Souta now understanding the situation

"Exactly" Yoshiro said with pride that his son was wise "Now lets get started so we can spend our time together after we finish"

And with that Yoshiro and Souta walked hand in hand towards the vaccant room

* * *

A/N: Phew... I finally finished it!

Kagome: And it took you two days to finish it

Cyfeb: Well, being a writer sure is hard work!

Kagome: Yeah... Cyfeb 2013 would like to thank you for reading and please review cause it would break her heart!


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: I am back with Chapter 1 of Twist In Her Fate... I hope you Like it!

Kagome: Cyfeb...(Kagome warns dangerously)

Cyfeb 2013: Fine, fine jeez...no need to get all grumpy...

**Disclaimer:** ** I do not own Inu Yasha. I just write fanfics, though I wish I could do more. Inu Yasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

Cyfeb: By the way in the introduction and knowing the characters, I might have made a mistake. In the exterminator village, Kaede-sama is the miko not Midoriko. Since the Shikon no tama already exsits in this chapter, Midoriko-sama is already dead and her soul is within the jewel.

"Talking"

'_thoughts_'

_"Flashback"_

* * *

Chapter 1: Anger and the Shikon no tama

6 years later

A girl about the age of 6 was running through the hall way, away from maids and butlers who were trying to stop her. The girl turned to her left and..

**BAM!**

The girl and the person she bumped into fell onto the floor with a 'thump'. The girl looked up from where she fell and saw that she bumped into her step sister, Kikyou. She smiled at her sister, while her sister glared at her.

"Kagome, what are you doing here and why are you not in your classes?!" her sister, Kikyou, hissed at her.

Kagome who wasn't fazed by her sister's hissing grinned "I got bored sister Kikyou and I want to have fun so I skipped the class"

Kikyou who was now glowering at her sister replied menacingly "First of all were STEP sister and seriously Kagome your acting like you were raised in a barn, No manners, respect and most of all you have no etiquette. I wonder if you really are a princess"

Kagome who was now on the verge of tears, bow her head in shame.

"I am sorry Kikyou-san that I ran into you.I was carelessly running around the hallways when I bumped into you. Will you ever forgive me?"

Kikyou, who was now smirking dismissed her step sister. She looked back at her sister's retreating form.

"I really wonder what my father saw in your Mother, Kagome" Kikyou picked up her books and walked down the hallways towards her destination.

&¤&¤&¤&¤Scene Change&¤&¤&¤&¤

Kagome was running down the hallway, tears streaming down her pretty face.

'_Why is Sister Kikyou always mean to me?!I never did anything mean to her, sure I bumped into her but that was an accident_' she thought as she ran faster. Kagome tripped on the hem of her purple dress and landed on the ground, face first. Kagome picked up herself from the ground and sobbed harder.

_'I'm not fitted to be a princess. I'm so vulnerable! I tripped on my own dress! I'm such a klutz! I wish I could be more like Kikyou-san, elegant, beautiful, respectful and...perfect! I'll never be a perfect daughter!' _Kagome thought sobbing much more harder in the middle of the hallway.

Maids and butlers were passing by her but they ignored her as she cried away. Suddenly, someone put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked up and saw that it was her mother who was frowning at her.

"Kagome dear, what happened?Why are you crying?" asked her mother.

Instead of answering, Kagome flung her arms to her mother's neck and sobbed on her mother's chest. Akira, who was surprised, hugged Kagome back and hauled her up to her chest carrying her just like a baby. She look at Kagome again and saw she fell asleep from crying

_'Oh Kagome, what happened to you?' _ Akira thought as she walked towards Kagome's room. She opened the door and placed Kagome on her bed and pulled the blankets to her chest. She placed a quick kiss on Kagome's temple.

"Sleep well my dear, I will return shortly"

And with that, Lady Akira let herself out.

&¤&¤&¤&¤TIME SKIP&¤&¤&¤&¤

Kagome awoke from her sleep and sat right up, confused where she was. When her vision cleared, she relaxed visibly as she recognized that she was in her room. But then, her face scrunched up, confused. _'How did I get here?' _she thought _'Last thing I remembered I was in the hallway grasping my mothers neck and Oh...She brought me here. I must have fallen asleep. She must be worried on why I was crying' _

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

"Kagome? Dear? Are you awake" called a voice at the other side of the door.

Kagome straightened herself and cleared her throat "Come on in Mother"

The door opened and revealed Lady Akira and Lord Yoshiro at the door.

"Are you feeling better now dear?" Lady Akira asked her daughter, worried.

"I'm alright now, Mother." replied Kagome

"Your mother said that you were crying earlier. Care to explain dear?" asked Lord Yoshiro, sitting down on kagome's bed.

Kagome looked up nervously at her father and squirmed, she replied "It was nothing father It was my fault anyway"

"Kagome, I know you are lying. Tell me the truth dear. A princess must tell the truth" Lord Yoshiro said to her daughter.

"Thats the problem father, I don't think I'm fitted for this princess stuff" Kagome replied to her father, taking off her tiara.

Lord Yoshiro looked at his daughter, confused.

"What are you talking about Kagome?, what happened that made you think your not fit to be a princess? And tell me the truth" Lord Yoshiro said firmly to his daughter.

Kagome took a deep breath and then she explained what happened between her and Kikyou and why she was crying.

When she was finished, her parents looked at her with sad yet meaningful eyes.

"Oh Kagome, Kikyou doesn't hate you she just got angry since you bumped into her thats all" Lady Akira told her daughter while patting her back reassuringly.

''Your mother's right Kagome. Don't feel guilty about it. It was just an accident. Aha! I know something that would cheer you up." Lord Yoshiro said while running out of the room retrieving something.

After a while, Lord Yoshiro came back with a box in his hands. He looked at kagome and smiled

"Inside this box lies a very special thing passed down from Generations to Generations. I was going to give you this on your 7th birthday but right now would be a great time" Lord Yoshiro said to Kagome, sitting down on her bed.

He opened the box and took out the gift. Kagome's eyes widened at the necklace.

"It's a very special jewel Kagome. It's called the Shikon no Tama. The-"

"Jewel of four souls" Kagome said ending her father's sentence. Her Father smiled at her

"Very good Kagome, what else do you know?"

"Legend has it that the Shikon no Tama was once the heart of the powerful miko, Midoriko-sama who forced it out so that her battle with the hundred demons would end. But instead of ending the battle, the souls of the great Miko and demons were trapped inside the jewel still battling until one day a person would make a selfless wish"

"Very good Kagome, you would make your history teacher proud" Lord Yoshiro told his daughter, beaming at her.

Kagome frowned at her Father and replied "Actually I let her down since she thinks I don't listen to her just because I was drawing while she was lecturing me about history"

"Well now, since you know about this necklace do you know what to do now?" Lord Yoshiro asked Kagome

Kagome nodded "Yes Father, protect the Shikon No Tama from falling in the wrong hands."

"Good, now sleep tight Kagome" Lord Yosiro said while placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"Good night Father" replied Kagome to her Father

Lady Akira looked at her daughter and kissed her temple "Good night dear, sleep tight. I love you Kagome"

Kagome smiled at her mother "Good night Mother and I love you, too"

Lady Akira closed the door behind her and Kagome went to sleep with a bid smile on her face.

* * *

So that was Chapter 1 of TIHF. Hope u like it!

Be sure to read and review!. It would really break my heart if u don't review...

Ja ne,

Cyfeb 2013


	4. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey I am back! I am so sorry that I updated so late, I have a perfectly good explanation. You see, I was busy helping my mom and I went to school for enrollment for the past few days, so I didn't get the time to update and write the story. Any who, I am back now with Chapter two and thats all it matters.

Kagome: Cyfeb you forgot to say something

Cyfeb:. Fine, fine.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Kagome: Thats better. Now, onto the story!

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

_"Flashback"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Hatred and Insults

The next Day...

Kagome was running around the hallways again but instead of maids and butlers running trying to catch her, she was running all by herself. She turned to her left and speed past some maids who cried indignantly at Kagome's speed.

Kagome turned to her right and she went straight to the garden. She gasped in for air. She looked around the garden and saw Kikyou and Souta. She smiled widely and went near them by the garden table.

"Kikyou onee-san, Souta nii-chan ohayo!"

Kikyou and Souta turned to Kagome and Kikyou sneered

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if I can do anything to help you" Kagome replied to Kikyou ingnoring her sneer.

"Well we don't need your help. We have enough of your help remember those times you helped us?It turns out into a disaster" Kikyou said to Kagome remembering those times

*_Flashback*_

_A ten year old Kikyou was walking down the hallway carrying flowers in a beautiful yet breakable vase. While a four year old Kagome was trying to catch up to Kikyou._

_"Kikyou onee-chan, Kikyou onee-chan! Can I help you with that base?"_

_"Kagome, its vase not base and no I won't let you help" Kikyou replied to Kagome with a cold voice_

_"Please, oh please oh please Kikyou onee-chan?" asked Kagome using her puppy eyes. _

_Kikyou rolled her eyes at her little stepsister 'I just can't stand those puppy eyes. There so hideous' _

_"Fine but be careful or it might break" Kikyou said to Kagome, Handling her the vase._

_Kagome grinned widely and accepted the vase. She balanced herself with the vase and took small steps._

_"Make sure you place that on the table in my room and hurry" Kikyou told Kagome while walking ahead_

_Kagome just walked five meters away from where she was standing and then she tripped on her own dress_

_**WHAM!**_

_**BREAK!**_

_Kikyou spun around and her eyes widened. She looked at Kagome and scowled._

_"Look what you've done!That vase was expensive and you just broke it in a minute!You're so clumsy! You're not fit to be a princess!" _

_Kagome bowed her head in shame._

_"I'm sorry onee-chan it was an accident!, you see I-"_

_"I don't have time for your excuses! Because of you I have to find a new batch of flowers and another vase! Why don't you run along and leave me alone" Kikyo sneered at Kagome and walked past her bumping her in the process._

_»»»»»»Scene change««««««_

_An eleven year old Kikyou was walking down the hallway, balancing books on her head. She was practicing her poise and walk. She was handling it smoothly when suddenly_

_**BAM!**_

_**THUMP!**_

_Kikyou was now lying on the floor, books were scattered around her. She looked at her intruder and she scowled._

_"Kagome...what are you doing?! Look what have you done! Can there be a day that you won't bump into me?!You're so clumsy!" _

_Kagome grinned sheepishly at her sister._

_"I'm so sorry nee-chan, you see I was running after a cat and I didn't see you" _

_Kikyou glared at Kagome. Kikyou stood up from where she fell and started to pick up her books._

_"Can I help you Onee-chan?" Kagome asked innocently at Kikyou_

_"No, you have done anymore damages for today why don't you leave me alone now?"_

_Kagome nodded at Kikyou sadly and walked away from her._

_*End of flashback*_

"I know but I'll be more careful now onee-chan" Kagome replied to her step sister, pleading in the the process

Kikyou was about to decline when, Souta cleared his throat. Kikyou looked at her twin and raised a brow "What?!"

"I suggest you let Kagome help us, or will get scolded by Father" Souta told his twin who was now fuming in anger

"Fine" Kikyou spat "You can start by pulling my chair and make me sit" she said towards to Kagome.

(A/N: The thingy that a gentleman do for a Lady if she sits down)

Kagome nodded happily and walked towards to Kikyou. She pulled the seat away from the table and motioned Kikyou to sit. Kikyou went and sit on the chair. But instead of the soft cushion, she went straight to the floor with an 'oomphf'

Kikyou glared heatedly at Kagome, while she sheepishly grinned.

"Gomen nasai onee-chan. I guess I pulled the chair too far"

Kikyou rolled her eyes "Obviously". She sat up and snatched the chair from Kagome and sit in it.

Souta looked at his twin and mouthed 'Don't Make her cry' Kikyou rolled her eyes at her twin and mouthed 'fine' back to him.

"Pass the plate of cookies please" Kikyou said to Kagome who jumped in surprise. She grinned at Kikyou and smiled "Of course"

Kagome took the plate of cookies in her hand but it slipped and fell onto the table and scattered into bits.

"Whoopsy" Kagome said nervously "Gomen onee-chan, onii-chan. Now you have nothing to eat"

Kikyou was about to scream at Kagome when Souta placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her.

"It's alright Kagome-chan. We can just drink tea and clean it up later" Souta replied to Kagome reassuringly.

Souta glared at Kikyou and she just 'hmph' and glared back. She turned to Kagome

"Pour me tea" she demanded to Kagome

Kagome, who doesn't want to disappoint Kikyou again, poured her teacup with tea carefully. But, the teapot slipped from her hands and spilled on Kikyou's dress

Kikyou shrieked from pain and jumped away. She patted her dress trying to stop the burning pain. After it subsided she looked at Kagome with a menacing look and fire burning in her eyes

"**What is wrong with **_**you!?**_ she yelled

"Kikyou"

"**Why can't you just do something right?!**"

"Kikyou"

"**Why do you have to be so clumsy! You have no right to be a princess!**"

"Kikyou"

"**You're acting like a peasant who doesn't have manners and just make accidents! I wonder what Father thought when he married your despicable mother!**"

**"KIKYOU!"**

Kikyou whipped her head towards Souta "What!?" she hissed "That is **Enough!**" Souta roared to Kikyou " You should be thankful that your my twin or I would've told Father about your constant bullying towards Kagome!"

Kikyou's eyes widened then it narrowed "You wouldn't dare Souta, I am your Big Sister!"

"You are just a big monster in my eyes _twin_ sister. You destroy someone if they get more attention than you, you do something horrible and blame someone else and most of all **YOU GET JEALOUS EASILY IN LITTLE THINGS! **_**YOU**_** ARE THE ONE WHO IS NOT FIT TO BE A PRINCESS! A PRINCESS SHOULD BE LOVING AND KIND BUT YOU ARE THE OPPOSITE!**"

Kikyou stepped back and surprised by her brother's were threatened to fall but she held it back and growled "**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! I AM YOUR BIG SISTER!YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME**"

"**THEN YOU SHOUL'VE RESPECTED FATHER'S DECISION ON MARRYING KAGOME'S MOTHER! HE IS HIS OWN PERSON AND HE DOES WHAT HE DESIRES! IF YOU HAD STOPPED INSULTING FATHER AND KAGOME, THIS FIGHT WOULD HAVE NOT STARTED!**"

Kikyou growled loudly but didn't say anything. Souta looked at his twin with narrowed eyes and then walked towards to Kagome who was sobbing loudly

"There, there Kagome come on I'll bring you to your room to rest."

Souta pulled Kagome up and escort her to her room, leaving Kikyou alone and fuming.

* * *

A/N: Okay I decided to stop it here cause if I don't, this chapter would be too long...so thats it for now... Hope you enjoy reading...-_-'

Kagome: Geez your a little bit down today

Cyfeb: Sorry...

Kagome: Hn...

Cyfeb: Have you been hanging out with Sesshoumaru? You sound a lot like him...

Kagome: Whatever

Cyfeb: Please Review! If you do it will make me so Happy!


End file.
